Stars
by insaneantics21
Summary: Brittany takes Santana out to see the stars. Oneshot. M for a reason.


**Author's Note: **Written for the glee_kink_meme on LJ! Actually it was a while back but I just kept forgetting to publish it here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. I just play with them.

* * *

Brittany made a sharp right into the parking lot of an abandoned building just outside of Lima. She parked her car, making sure that there was a clear view of the sky through the sunroof, turned to her girlfriend, and smiled.

"B, what are we doing there?" Santana growled. "Why can't we be at my house in my nice warm bed instead of in an abandoned parking lot when it is zero fucking degrees outside? And why couldn't we have at least changed out of our uniforms before you dragged me out here?!"

"Look up!" Brittany said excitedly.

Santana sighed and obliged. She didn't ask questions when Brittany told her to do anything anymore, she figured it was best just to go with it. She gazed through the sunroof up at the clear sky, her gaze was met by millions of bright stars.

"They're so pretty!" Brittany squealed. "You can't see them this good in town!"

After a grand total of five minutes of staring at the stars, Santana's gaze was broken by Brittany shifting and twisting. There was a mess of blonde hair, red material and Santana almost got kicked in the face but by the time she could ask what Brittany was doing now the blonde was sitting in the back seat, smiling. Santana didn't have to think twice. She practically leapt into the back seat, landing on top of Brittany and straddling her lap.

"Good thing you didn't defrost the back windows," Santana mumbled before attacking Brittany's lips with her own.

She bit down on Brittany's lower lip. The blonde whimpered and tugged at Santana's jacket. The Latina wanted to waste no time so she pulled out of the kiss and discarded her jacket, uniform top and bra in a matter of seconds. Brittany's hands found Santana's flesh and she kneaded and caressed, just the way Santana liked. Santana moaned when cold air met her warm skin; her nipples hardened immediately and Brittany took full advantage, rolling them between her fingers.

Brittany's warm hands left Santana's body momentarily. When Santana felt one of them press up between her legs, she scrambled to find anything to hold on to. Her right hand ended up against the window, her left was on the back of the seat next to Brittany's head, bracing herself. Brittany yanked down Santana's shorts and red thong in one pull and immediately pushed two fingers inside the girl on top of her. Santana let out a moan and her hips jerked involuntarily at the welcomed intrusion. Brittany's other hand resumed its position on Santana's chest while the blonde thrust her fingers hard into her writhing girlfriend.

It didn't take long, mostly because Brittany was damn good at what she did; Santana felt the burning in her low abdomen start pushing through her body. Brittany curled her fingers and thrust again, Santana moaned and yelled incoherently and toppled over the edge. Her arms went limp and she collapsed against Brittany, who smiled like she always did when Santana came. The blonde pulled Santana's shorts back up and wrapped her arms around the out-of-breath Latina.

When Santana regained her composure she sat herself back up. She was now aware that her right hand was almost numb from being pressed up against the cold window. She looked at the glass and there was a perfect handprint that had melted away the frost on the outside. She brushed her fingertips against Brittany's cheek and the blonde squealed.

"Your hand is cold!" Brittany grabbed onto it and rubbed it with her own, Santana smirked.

"I have a better way to warm it up."

Santana flipped over to the seat next to Brittany and the blonde eagerly jumped up to straddle Santana's lap. Brittany's top layers disappeared quickly and she braced herself against the window with her left hand when Santana pulled down her shorts and slipped a finger over Brittany's clit. Brittany's heat was intensified by the fact that Santana's hand was still freezing cold. The blonde squealed an approval of this new sensation and Santana smiled. She loved that noise. She circled and rubbed the sensitive bud, Brittany's eyes closed and she bit her lower lip. Her body moved gracefully with Santana's fingers. The Latina broke the rhythm to push two fingers inside of her girlfriend. Brittany gasped and let out another moan. Santana pushed deep, they settled once again into a graceful rhythm and Brittany leaned forward to moan into Santana's shoulder when the cold fingers inside of her brought her to her peak.

After pulling Brittany's shorts back up, Santana grabbed one of their jackets and draped it around the shaking blonde girl's shoulders. She loved this moment with Brittany, their bare torsos pressed against each other. If there was one thing Brittany had taught her it was to enjoy the simple things. So, when Santana looked over at the window and saw a handprint in the frost mirroring the one she had left minutes earlier, she smiled. She nudged Brittany and showed her, the blonde grinned and kissed her girlfriend before searching for their discarded articles of clothing.

"Did you like the stars?" Brittany asked when they settled into Santana's bed that night.

"I loved the stars, B."

"S?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think the stars go in the daytime?"

"They're still there, B, you just can't see them."

"I don't get it."

"They go to sleep."

"Oh. Okay!"

Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend before falling asleep. She dreamed of stars and Brittany and handprints in the frost.


End file.
